


Chasing Ghosts

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Kylo wants answers from someone long gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the last update was so disappointing. I had thought of doing more for the vampire Kylo and part-demon Hux story but the second chapter didn't go well so I think I will abandon it. (I'm wondering if I should be stopping doing this altogether. Everyone must be so tired of seeing my annoying updates!)
> 
> The idea with this one is that Anakin and Kylo have the same unspecified mental health issue.
> 
> There is mpreg so if you don't like that you're not obligated to read.

Hux could tell immediately that something was wrong. A few second after the front door closed Kylo came into the room, looking downhearted and in a thoroughly bad mood.

"How did it go?" Hux asked, hoping Kylo would talk about it. It was better for him to express what was on his mind rather than withdraw and brood but sometimes Kylo wanted to dwell on whatever it was.

"It didn't work."

Hux wasn't sure what Kylo was going on about, and moved out the way as Kylo made a beeline for the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched as Kylo downed half a Gatorade.

"We did everything right. I don't get it!"

Kylo was leaning heavily on the countertop now, staring down at the flecks and patterns in it. He seemed tense, and sighed heavily as he straightened up. Hux held back and gave him space - it was a skill he'd learned over the years to be able to tell when to approach Kylo and when to hold back.

"We're going to have to try again. It _has_ to work."

"What has to work?" Hux asked carefully. As far as he knew Kylo had met up with his gang of friends to 'kill some time' round at their place. Nothing more than that had been mentioned.

Kylo looked up, straight at Hux. He seemed so lonely that Hux started to move towards him.

"I was trying to talk to my grandfather."

Hux didn't let the odd statement outwardly affect him, but inside he felt his heart break. He wrapped his arms around Kylo, holding him close as he kissed his brow. Kylo's grandfather had been dead since before Kylo was born - there was no way Kylo could talk to him.

Kylo sounded close to tears as he kept talking. "I need to speak to him, Hux. I need to know. I'm so afraid that I'll end up making the same mistakes that he did and causing you and our baby the same..."

His throat closed off and Hux gently shushed him, playing with his hair and kissing his temple.

"It will be okay," Hux promised gently. "We have each other. We can do this. You know we're strong together."

Kylo gave a sob. "I need to speak to him. I need to know - to understand. I know he felt this fear, and it... he... Hux, please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want..."

He was clinging to Hux tightly and a little uncomfortably. Hux's stomach felt odd where their baby kicked against the point Kylo's stomach was pressed against his and he wondered if Kylo could feel it. Kylo cared so much, as he knew his grandfather had done, and it was incredibly hard for Hux to see Kylo tormented like this.

"What did you try? A ouija board?" he asked softly, still soothing Kylo with light, loving touches.

"No, a séance. Eos knows how. I was so sure we did everything."

Hux hummed in response. He didn't believe in such things as ghosts, but Kylo did and was desperately chasing after one.

"You can always try again," Hux reminded him, "and make sure you didn't miss anything out. But, you know, I think there's something else you can try."

Kylo pulled away a little and looked at Hux with big, sad eyes damp with tears. "What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well," Hux started, pausing to try and work out how to word something so strange to him. "You have a lot in common with your grandfather don't you? You feel like there's a connection between you?"

Kylo nodded a fraction, hanging on Hux's every word. Hux desperately hoped he was saying the right thing.

"Perhaps you don't need to be holding a séance to talk to him. Perhaps he's already with you. Inside." It was the kind of fantastical nonsense Hux would normally sniff at, but it somehow made sense as he said it. He pressed his palm over Kylo's heart. "Perhaps the answers - and the guidance - you're looking for are already there. Perhaps he's already helping you, guiding you in a way you hadn't realised."

Kylo blinked, tears falling as he did. There was a glimmer of hope behind the desperation to believe Hux's words. It took a moment for him to find his voice, his lip trembling as he did.

"You think so?"

Hux nodded, keeping his hand in place. "Anything's possible. What do you feel?"

Kylo looked down unhappily. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's all such a tangled mess. I'm too afraid of making the wrong move to work out what I'm supposed to do."

"You'll figure it out," Hux reassured him with a gentle smile. He couldn't smile to comfort anyone else, but with Kylo it came easily. Kylo made him want to smile and look at all the good things he had which really meant something - the wonderful home, the relationship he had, the quickly approaching arrival of their baby. Before Kylo he'd thought that the prestige of his job, the size of his paycheck and the cut of his expensive suits were made life complete. How wrong he'd been.

Seeing that his belief in Kylo helped strengthen the other man, Hux gently squeezed Kylo's bicep. "Come, let's go sit down. Would you like to tell me about the séance? How does it work?"

Kylo latched onto Hux's interest, straightening up a little. "You really want to know?"

"Of course."

Kylo gave a self-conscious laugh, rubbing at his eyes. "It's kinda... stupid, really."

"Tell me anyway. I'd like to know."

Hux laced their fingers together, tugging at Kylo. He was happy when Kylo followed and they could sit comfortably together. Hux loved this - sitting wrapped around each other with one or both of them touching the bump of their child as they talked about their day. It felt far more rewarding than any successful day at the office, and Hux was glad he'd traded all that in for this. Even with all his flaws and his determination to chase ghosts Kylo still made him immeasurably happy, and Hux felt sure he could do that for Kylo too.


End file.
